A media device may enhance sensory data (e.g., audio, visual) that a user may otherwise perceive and may provide the enhanced sensory data (e.g., acoustic information) to the user. The enhanced sensory data may include data resulting from a transformation of the original data, as well as metadata pertaining to the original data.